Note Passing
by Mell of Ileadh
Summary: Bella and Alice get bored and start note passing in English, when all of a sudden all of the Cullens that are still in school are joining in! all human.


_**Just so everyone knows, all of the people in this story are human. There are no vampires, so don't make a comment in the reviews about how I made them sound human, cause they are human! **_

_**Okay, this is a totally random story, not made to be anything that I randomly wanted to do.**_

………………………………...

As I sat in my English class I got extremely bored, so I took out a piece of paper, wrote on it and threw it to Alice, who was only a few seats in front of me.

The letter said(_Italics_ are Bella, **Bolds** are Alice and regular means it is not part of the paper.):

_Hey Alice, are you bored?_

**Yes! Can you believe that, for the third week in a row, we are going over nouns?!**

_I totally agree! I think we should boycott anything we find to dumb for our smartness._

_**Too dumb for our smartness? Honestly Bella.**_

Uh oh, Edward had gotten a hold of the paper.

_Yes Edward, too dumb for our smartness. Got a problem with that._

_**Oh no no no, I was just saying that if the teacher saw this he wouldn't be very happy.**_

Edward, do you really care what the teacher thinks?

And now Emmett has it. Sigh.

**If he does then he is retarded and I disown him as a brother!**

_I don't think you can do that without completely taking him out of the family Alice._

**Well… shut up!**

_**Whatever Alice.**_

I'm hungry!

_**You're always hungry!**_

So?

_Hey Emmett! Can we go get spaghettios, cream corn and hot dogs?_

Everybody turned to look at me funny.

I shrugged and kept writing.

_When I was younger my mom would always make me spaghettios, cream corn and hot dogs mixed togher, and it was GOOD!_

Whatever you say Bella.

_Emmett, do me a favor._

Sure Bella, what is it?

_Shut up._

I looked up and saw everyone but Emmett was lightly laughing.

_Why are all of you laughing?_

Yay! Now the whole Cullen family(except for Carlisle and Esme) has written on the paper!

_Just read the rest of the paper._

… _Hey! That wasn't very nice Bella!_

I looked at her confused and wrote,

_Who ever said I was nice was retarded, blind and deaf._

I saw Edward look at the wall.

_Ha! Edward you said I was nice didn't you?_

Then he sighed and wrote his reply.

_**Yes, I did. Does that mean that I am retarded, blind and deaf?**_

_**Yes Edward it does.**_

**I want to go shopping!**

_I totally agree with that!_

I sighed and wrote,

_Sure, why not._

Alice got up and squealed until the teacher turned around and she smiled sweetly at him. Of course this worked and he immediately went back to the board.

All of a sudden something came into my head.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring,_

_Oh god!_

_Banana Phone!_

**Not again!**

_Ying yang ying yang ying yang ying,_

_**Emmett, I hate you for teaching her this song!**_

_Banana Phone! I've got this feeling,_

**No you don't!**

_It's so appealing,_

_**No it's not!**_

_For us to get together and __sing. SING!_

I'm sorry!

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring, Banana Phone!

_You should be! I mean god, look at her! She looks like she's gone crazy._

I looked down and noticed that I had been bouncing up and down in my seat with a giddy smile on my face.

I giggled and started a new song.

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang_

**Noooooo!!**

_**Well, it's better than Banana Phone… I guess.**_

_I told the witch doctor I was in love with you,_

_**That's great Bella.**_

_I told the witch doctor I was in love with you_

**God, who taught her this song!**

_That would be me, sorry._

Everyone but me looked at Rosalie in shock.

Are you serious Rose?

_Yeah, I wanted to see what she would do when she heard it._

_Hey Edward?_

**Thank god it stopped!**

_**Yes Bella?**_

_Can we go to Disney world?_

…_**Why?**_

_Because I have never been there and I really want to see what it's like._

_**Well, it's kind of random, but ok. When do you want to go?**_

_Hmm, how about winter vacation since that's just a few days away._

**Bella, where did you even get this idea?**

Everyone looked at me and I pointed at Mike.

They all looked at me confused so I explained,

_Mike is almost spelled mice, which is plural for mouse which is part of Mickey Mouse's name, who is part of Disney._

Before any of them could reply the bell rang and I got out of my seat and walked out the door, leaving the bewildered Cullens behind me.

………………………………...

_**Just so you know, I do plan on making another chapter or two with this maybe have them be in trig or something. Oh yeah, and I know that Emmett and Rosalie are both supposed to be older than the others, so they wouldn't be in the same class but I put them there anyways.**_

_**Remember to review the story peoples! Give me your honest opinions!**_


End file.
